Sentimientos Marchitos
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Ulquiorra se volvió insensible después de conocer a una mujer de ojos violetas, y antes de ser un Espada


Titulo: Sentimientos marchitos

A/N: ¡Hola!, este es mi primer fanfic, espero sea de su agrado, la verdad me anime a escribirlo después de que estuviera rondando la idea por mi cabeza cuando escuchaba una canción y me dije a mi misma 'creo que le queda a Ulquiorra', y luego vi que había fics de UlquiRuki, así que pensé que no seria algo tan extraño. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica con gusto las aceptaré, gracias.

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de TK; la canción usada para este fic tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor y cantante.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Con esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos, en medio de la batalla, le pregunto "¿te acuerdas de mi?", ella no contesto, puesto que no sabía que decir, '_¿qué si se acordaba de él? ¿Cómo era eso posible?, era cierto que lo conocía por ser su enemigo, pero ¿porqué se tendría que acordar de el?_' eso no tenía lógica

~~~*~~~

200 años antes

Un joven de ojos verdes se encontraba en su hogar, esperando a alguien que no llegaría, ella se había marchado, el tiempo pasaba lentamente para él, esperándola..., sin embargo ella nunca volvería; se había ido sin decirle nada, no le dio motivos o explicaciones de su partida, tan sólo se había esfumado de su lado.

_Pensar que el tiempo pasó y ella nunca volvió,_

_dejo que el cielo se hiciera gris_

_por dentro el se murió como se muere una flor_

Los sentimientos de amor y esperanza que él tuvo alguna vez fueron desapareciendo lentamente, a pesar de ser tan joven, se sentía marchito y solo, pareciera que los años que espero por ella fueron décadas, pero no era así, ella se fue cuando el tenía 17 años, y a pesar de que sólo han pasado 3 años, él sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

_Con ilusiones marco su destino, pero no quiso escapar_

_nunca se supo por quien lloraba el nunca quiso hablar_

_hoy se preguntan con gran tristeza quien le arranco el corazón_

_quien se ha llevado con su partida todo el valor de amar, de amar._

Las personas que lo conocían se preocupaban por él, ¿qué le había pasado a ese joven? ¿Dónde había quedado su jovialidad? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?, a menudo le preguntaban, pero él no contestaba, al contrario comenzó a ignorar a las personas, después de todo eran basura, no tenía caso que les escuchara o diera explicaciones, la persona por la que sufría, la única persona que lo hizo sentir lo que era el amor, ya no se encontraba a su lado. Después de que ella se fuera, todos los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo, desaparecieron.

_Desde que solo quedo se le olvido sonreír_

_y ahí en silencio espero, espero y así murió_

Así fue como Ulquiorra Schiffer murió a una joven edad de 20 años, esperando por alguien que jamás regresaría a su lado, esperando por una persona que le enseño a amar y gracias a eso lo había despojado de todo sentimiento y alegría. Por ese motivo cuando Ulquiorra murió, su alma se quedo en la tierra, sin embargo se transformo en un Hollow, para después ser un Arrancar creado por Aizen. El único recuerdo del Espada de ojos verdes y tez blanca era el de una joven de ojos violáceos y piel clara, por eso cuando la vio del lado de los shinigamis le pregunto: "¿te acuerdas de mi?", él esperaba que al menos ella lo recordará, pero no era así, al contrario lo único que pudo notar en los ojos de aquella shinigami fue confusión ante aquella pregunta; pero de una u otra forma la haría recordar y si eso no sucedía por lo menos haría algo para que ella nunca lo olvidará, entonces decidió que si no podía pensar en él con amor, al menos pensaría en él con temor, ya que él se encargaría de que ella lo recordará hasta en sus más profundos sueños, aunque fueran pesadillas...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias por leerlo ^_^, si pueden por favor hagan un review, nuevamente gracias.


End file.
